


Levi-Speak

by EmberAsh



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Can I Change The Title Later?, Eren Yeager Being an Idiot, Eventual Romance, F/F, Female Hange Zoë, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Model Eren Yeager, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Protective Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Singer Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:27:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24297349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberAsh/pseuds/EmberAsh
Summary: In which Levi doesn't know how to flirt with this cute model boy, and Eren is oblivious.Or in which Eren is head over heels for Levi, the lead singer of a popular band, but thinks the other man hates him.Or even: Hange is a good wing-woman, Nile is a bastard, and music videos are hard to shoot.
Relationships: Armin Arlert & Eren Yeager, Armin Arlert/Erwin Smith, Hange Zoë & Levi, Levi & Eren Yeager, Levi/Eren Yeager, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 53





	1. Chapter One - Levi

Levi was not planning on spending a week of his life on a filthy boat with a bunch of teenagers and slightly less crazy than normal fans. Not that he normally liked the sets for his band’s music videos, but at least he could normally go home at the end of the day. To his clean, and _empty_ house with enough locks to keep almost all of his bandmates away.

Not this time though. This time, he was on a boat that was about to be swarmed with fans that were chosen to play backup for the fake concert in the music video. Fans that were probably barely 18 and yet still thought that things would turn out like a shitty romance novel and they’d end up getting married to their idol. 

But he would kill Hange for all of that later. After all, she was the one who did the background checks on everyone allowed onto the cruise ship, so if any weirdos showed up it was on her.

“Levi~”

“Shut the fuck up.”

Hange came to an abrupt stop, her face inches away from Levi’s. “Oh come on!” She whined loudly, “I didn’t even say anything yet!”

“Don’t care.” Levi roughly pushed her face away with his left hand before wiping said hand on Hange’s sleeve. “I don’t want to be here. I did not agree to this, and I’m not willing to deal with shitty fans who all think that they can get one of us to fall in love with them. And worst of all, you had to drag in models? If they all end up being bitchy models that make us run a million takes, you’re the one that’s paying the overtime fees.”

Hange snickered, “Don’t be so sour. Anyway, Erwin is the one that asked for models. Apparently he wanted to do a collab with a certain company that is known for having gorgeous male models.” She sent Levi an exaggerated wink. “Of course, the official reason is that since they’re popular and we’re popular, it should raise our popularity and get people interested in the new album. 

“You’re telling me that I have to perform on this boat, where I will most definitely get seasick, with a bunch of horny teenagers, all so that Erwin can get _laid?_ ” Levi brought his hand to his forehead with a resounding smack. “I’m going to fucking kill him.”

“I mean, I didn’t technically say that!” Hange yelled out after Levi’s retreating frame.

She elected to ignore the screams coming from Erwin’s room for the next few minutes. Not her screams, not her problem. Sorry Erwin.

Levi didn’t bother shutting the door behind him as he walked out. As soon as he left, Erwin was bound to have at least 15 different people barging in to try and work out the many arrangements that shooting a music video ensued. Why that man had ever _volunteered_ to be the spokesperson of the band, Levi would never know.

The band: The Survey Corps. A stupid name, really, but Hange had insisted.

And went to their manager Nile behind the rest of the bandmates' backs to tell him that they had decided on ‘The Survey Corps’ for a name. 

And forged everyone’s signatures on the contract.

And ran a literal campaign in their hometown to convince the community to share unreleased videos of the band online, using the name The Survey Corps to promote their debut.

Needless to say arguing with Hange was not an option.

Yet, it was a pastime that Levi found himself engaging in far too often for a reason he could not explain. For as annoying as the woman was, she was his friend. With that in mind, Levi decided to not kick Hange’s ass for going along with Erwin’s bad plans.

“Levi, are you done murdering Erwin?” Hange called, “The models and extras have arrived, and I don’t think Nile would appreciate them wandering onto a crime scene.”

“Speak of the devil.” Levi muttered before raising his voice, “I didn’t fucking kill him. I’m not an idiot. He just has a bloody nose.”

“Great!” Hange ran forward and grabbed Levi’s arm, “Then you have to come greet the guests with me! I was going to make Erwin do it but… clearly he’s not currently available.”

“Oi!” Levi frowned, unsuccessfully trying to pry her hands off of him, “Make Isabel or Marco do it. They actually like people.

“Which is why you’re the one I need to bring!” Hange grinned at him, a familiar evil flare in her eye, “You clearly need some practice.”

Levi’s nose wrinkled the moment they turned the corner of the boat and saw a literal wrestling match between some loud kids happening on the deck.

“What the fuck are you doing?” Levi asked, storming forward to pull the two boys apart. He yanked one the kid up by the back of his shirt before tossing him backwards. A smaller boy, blond, hurriedly rushed forward to drag the kid away.

“Jean you idiot!” The boy screeched, already turning to look at Levi with wide eyes. “I am so sorry about him, he and Eren just got into an argument, I’m so sorry, please let us make it up to-” He paused, eyeing Levi who hadn’t taken his eyes off the boy left on the floor. “Sir? My name is Armin, and uh...”

Levi’s mind froze at the mention of the boy’s name. Eren. Eren who was just now blinking up at him with bright green eyes and a dopey smile. Levi stared down at him for a moment before crouching down next to him. “What the fuck was that about?” 

Eren’s smile dropped from his face and he crossed his arms. “It was uh, just an accident. Jean tripped and we both fell and uh yeah.” He finished lamely before looking away with a frown.

“Sir.” Armin tried to cut in, “I’m really, really sorry-”

“Stop talking.” Levi glared at the blond boy before turning back to Eren. He frowned, his eyes scrunching up as he scrutinized the boy in front of him. “You can talk just fine on your own, can’t you? Don't make me repeat myself again. What actually happened?”

Eren glowered at him before spitting it out, “Jean said that this modeling job was finally going to convince my sister to have sex with him so I fucking punched him.”

Levi swung his head to stare at Jean, “This job huh? Hange did say we were going to have models, but I expected cuter ones.” He scoffed at Jean before turning back to Eren, “Does he know I can take his job away in a moment?” Levi stood up and strode over to Jean who was still sitting by Armin’s feet. “I didn’t want any of you to come here anyway. If you cause me anymore problems, I’ll throw you over the side of the boat.

“Levi!” Hange finally stepped in, reaching out to pull Levi back. She grinned sheepishly at the models. “Sorry about him. He’s such a grump, but I promise he’s actually a pretty good guy!” She eyed the group thoughtfully, “How about you all go explore the boat and get comfortable, I think I need to have a chat with him on how we treat visitors.”

Levi grudgingly allowed himself to be dragged away by Hange once more. She steered him into a nearby empty room and sat him down. 

“Well?” He looked up at her expectantly.

“Levi, I'm so happy for you!” Hange squealed, “I'm not stupid, I saw you get all doe eyed over that boy.” She winked, “He is a cutie!”

“What the fuck are you on about Shitty Glasses?” Levi said with exasperation, “I barely said two sentences to him.”

Hange clapped her hands, “So you do know what I’m talking about!” She grinned, “Don’t worry Levi, I am very fluent in Levi-speak. Sure you sounded angry, but I know you were just asking Eren if he was okay, and calling him cute! Plus you basically offered to kick Jean off the boat for him.”

Levi looked away, “I don’t know what you’re talking about. The kid is just another brat who I’m going to have to put up with for this week. He’s cute, but it’s not like anything is going to happen. He’s probably straight anyway.”

Hange’s eyes gleamed, “I don’t know about that~” She said in a sing song voice, “This modeling company is pretty much known to be very very queer.” She sighed, “Erwin is so lucky that I hired the Cadets, god knows we don’t need to see him flirting with another straight guy. Nile was pissed enough the first time.”

Levi blinked and then turned to look at Hange in confusion. “Wait. How did you manage to get Nile to agree to let a supposedly queer modeling agency to work with us?”

Hange grinned, “There’s been a few articles come out claiming that we’re a homophobic group. Even though Nile is a homophobic bastard, he’s still a good enough manager to know that that would be bad publicity. So… consider this a way for us to be a little more diverse.”

“Hange we are a group of white people, how diverse can we fucking get?”

She scowled, “I’m still working on that. How we got tricked into signing a contract with such a racist company, I’ll never know.” She rubbed at her eyes, “They seemed so nice at first!”

Levi rolled his eyes. “The contract is due to end in a year. We can get out then, and you can write as many scathing tweets as you want.”


	2. Chapter Two - Eren

“Mikasa, I can’t just quit a job because you don’t want me to go. I’m a model, I go to the shoots I’m sent to.” Eren rolled his eyes as his sister’s voice blared frantically out of his phone.

“And normally that’s fine, but this is on a boat Eren, and we all know you can’t swim.” Mikasa continued to throw out excuses, “If you get hurt, do you know how scared mom would be? How scared I would be? It’s just asking for trouble.”

Eren snickered, “I could be walking down the street and you’d still say I was asking for trouble.”

Mikasa groaned, “Eren you’ve almost been hit by a car twice, you once punched a wall and broke your hand, somehow sprained a toe while skateboarding, had a flower pot dropped on your head and-”

“Okay, okay, I get it!” Eren cut her off, “But there will be no cars on a cruise ship, no skateboards, and probably not very many flower pots. It will be fine.” He smiled, “Plus, I’ll have Armin and Jean with me. Do you really think either of them will let me just fall off the boat and drown?”

“Jean has sent you to the hospital three times!” Mikasa yelled.

Eren winced, pulling his phone away from his ear, “Mikasa, please calm down.”

“No! If you get hurt, I’m gonna be pissed. I will pull you out of that shoot then and there, regardless of how important you are to ‘The Cadets’. A modeling agency is not worth getting hurt over. And I will make them pay if you get hurt during a shoot. Again.”

“It was a shoot on a tiny cliff, I fell like 5 feet. It was not a big deal.” Eren stuck his tongue out at the phone, “Plus, I’ve sent Jean to the hospital 4 times, so I can definitely take him in a fight.”

“Eren.” Mikasa sighed, “Just be careful, alright? Don’t come home in a full body cast.” She smirked, “No matter what you say, we all know that is one outfit you couldn’t pull off.”

“Mikasa!” Eren whined, “Don’t be mean.” He smiled, “And yes, I’ll be careful. I promise I’ll come back safe and sound. Love you Mika! Bye.”

“Love you too, bye.”

Eren hung up the phone with a click. He smiled to himself. Mikasa could be a pain, but she’d gotten him out of trouble more times than he could count. Eren turned and pushed the door next to him open. He poked his head out, “Alright guys! We’re good, I’ve got Mikasa’s blessing.”

Immediately a few heads spun around to face him, wide grins splitting their formerly guilty faces.

“I still feel bad about lying to her…” Christa murmured, “I mean I know you were going to go no matter what, but couldn’t you have talked to her before we got on the boat? It’s not really receiving her blessing if you’ve already done what she didn’t want you to do.”

Ymir patted her shoulder, looking very un-guilty about the whole ordeal.

Eren scratched his arm sheepishly, “I know, I just thought that if I was already here, there’d be no way for her to get here fast enough to drag me away.” He grinned, “But now that I’ve got her blessing, we can just enjoy shooting this music video without having to avoid our phones constantly!”

Jean snickered, “C’mon Eren, we all knew she was going to let you come. She actually likes this band, and she was as hyped as the rest of us for this until she learned it was gonna be on a boat.” He puffed out his chest, “Now all I gotta do is act super hot this whole time.” He grinned and eyed the rest of the group, “Who wants to bet I’ll be able to get Eren’s sister in bed with me within a week of the music video being released?”

“Jean you asshole!” Eren snarled, lunging at him, “You’re not going anywhere near her, Horseface!”

The two boys dropped to the ground in a scuffle. Eren lashed out with his fingers and mouth, growling various curses at Jean. Jean returned each blow, his fist’s driving into Eren’s sides and stomach.

“What the fuck are you doing?” A harsh voice cut through the noise of their fight, though neither boy bothered to look up.

“Guys,” Armin hissed angrily, “Stop fighting before we all get kicked out.

He, Annie, Ymir and Christa watched as the short man famously known as Levi, the lead singer for The Survey Corps stormed forward and practically threw Jean off of Eren and into the floor near Armin’s feet.

“Jean, you idiot!” Armin yelled as he pulled the other boy away from the utterly terrifying scowl of Levi. He turned and looked up to Levi with what he hoped was an apologetic smile, “I am so sorry about him, he and Eren just got into an argument, I’m so sorry, please let us make it up to-” He paused for a moment, examining Levi who’s eyes hadn’t left Eren’s flushed face. “Sir? My name is Armin, and uh...”

Eren’s eyes were just as wide as he looked up at the familiar stranger. He felt his lips raise slightly at the sight of the man’s beautiful gray eyes, and the sound of that low voice he’d heard playing from the radio so many times, and the-”

“What the fuck was that about?”

Oh. Eren’s smile dropped. Hot or not, the man was pissed. “It was uh,” Eren fumbled to think of an excuse, “Just an accident? Jean tripped and we both fell and uh yeah.” He looked away. Eren had wanted this job, had wanted it since he realized it was a chance to meet the gorgeous celebrity that was Levi Ackerman and now he was fucking it all up.

“Uh, sir” Armin groaned internally. Eren was such a bad liar but this could still be saved, “I’m really, really sorry-”

“Stop talking.” Eren looked up in surprise at the man’s harsh words, only to realize his next sentence was directed at him, “You can talk just fine on your own, can’t you? Don’t make me repeat myself again. What actually happened.”

Nevermind. Eren though sadly, despite his hotness, Levi was an asshole. Eren had hoped that was only an act, but nope, not with his luck. “Jean said that this modeling job was finally going to convince my sister to have sex with him so I fucking punched him.” He spat the word out, silently daring the man to question him.

“This job huh? Hange did say we were going to have models, but I expected cuter ones.” Levi muttered.

He continued to speak, but Eren’s thoughts had trailed off after the first sentence. Cuter ones? They were the most popular of all The Cadets, let alone some of the most famous people in the modeling industry. Sure Jean was ugly, but Eren, or Christa? That fucker was either blind or just plain dumb. Asshole. 

“Levi!” Hange’s words broke Eren out of his inner rant. He looked up and met Hange’s eyes, the overexcited woman eyeing him like a science experiment. “Sorry about him. He’s such a grump, but I promise he’s actually a pretty good guy!” Eren scoffed at her wods. “Now, how about you all go explore the boat and get comfortable, I think I need to have a chat with him on how we treat visitors.”

Eren scowled as he turned back to the rest of the group.

“Eren, are you kidding me?” Armin exploded before he could speak, “You just had to fight with Jean the moment we got on this boat.” He rubbed his face in annoyance, “You guys are beyond lucky that they didn’t just kick us off. This is a really important job, okay?” His face softened, “Eren, just take a break for a bit, yeah? The shoot will start tomorrow, so we can chill out tonight.”

“Whatever.” Eren said grumpily, “I’m just gonna go take a bath and then go to bed.” He grimaced and then forced a grin, “It’s probably better if I’m on a lower deck when we undock anyway. It’ll take me a few hours to get my sea legs.”

He turned and walked off, disappearing below deck without another word. Annie watched him go and then turned to the rest of the group. “Wasn’t this when we were supposed to get a tour? Does he know where he’s going?”

Armin sighed, “Doesn’t matter. He’s too stubborn.” He looked at the rest of his friends, “We’re still waiting on Connie and Sasha. By the time they get here, hopefully Hange or someone will have returned to show us around.”

The next morning, Eren appeared at the top of the boat wearing a much more relaxed smile. He yawned and stretched out. “Armin, have you met all the extras on the boat?” He laughed, “It’s so weird, everytime I walk by them, they just sort of stare at me. I feel like we’re back in highschool except this time, we’re the popular crew.”

Armin looked up at him from his bagel. He snorted, “Eren, that’s because you’re the only person who goes on that side of the boat. Weren’t you listening when Petra told us the rules.”

Eren had the decency to look ashamed, “I mean… Mikasa had texted me and I didn’t want to just ignore her y’know, and uh usually it’s just the whole, be polite, don’t get into fights, blah blah blah.” 

Armin laughed. “And yet you still managed to break both of those rules within minutes of stepping on this boat. I don’t know how you and Jean haven’t been fired yet.” He smiled teasingly. Everyone knew that there was no way Eren would be fired. He was practically the symbol of The Cadets, considering he was their first model.

“I’m not that bad!” Eren protested. 

“Hey guys!!!” Hange appeared from the other end of the boat, bounding towards them with the energy that only a kindergartener can have. Or a Hange, apparently. Behind her was a tired looking Levi, a slightly more awake looking Erwin with what seemed to be a bruise on his nose, and Moblit their manager, who as always seemed to be both fed up with and slightly enamoured with Hange. It was an odd crew. 

Armin waved to her before standing and walking towards the staircase that led to their cabins. “You all better get up here, this isn’t some vacation!”

Within a few minutes, the rest of the models had scrambled upstairs and arranged themselves in a half-hearted semicircle facing the assembled band members. 

“Good morning!” Hange said excitedly, scanning their faces, “Marco and Isabel are on a call right now, and Farlan is probably in the bathroom, but they should all be out within the hour. Normally we wouldn’t include Farlan in a music video as a featured role since he’s not actually in the band, but since the agency sent us six of you, we figured he could play his role as backup dancer.”

“Hange?” Moblit cut in, “We’re explaining the shoot, not Farlan’s imaginary role.”

Hange laughed, “Don’t let him hear you, he defends that role with a passion.” She glanced back towards the group. “There’s not much to explain really. You guys will be sent to go get outfitted and have makeup put on. We have a few additional artists along with the ones your company sent. Don’t eat in costume and all that jazz, yadda yadda yadda, have fun.”

Moblit sighed, “As I think you know, this music video is based about a concert where a few fans get a little rowdy, and a little daring.”

“But it’s supposed to be mostly silly!” Hange added, “No yandere fans or something, more like potential lovers or new best friends, or pranks or something.”

“Right, so for these first few takes, we really just want you to have fun with it and kind of go wherever you want with it. We’re hoping to catch some genuine reactions, so do what you want, and what feels right.” Moblit glanced at Hange suspiciously, “I’ve been told that the band members have been instructed to go along with what you do, so feel free to actually interact with them however you please.” Moblit looked at Erwin pointedly. “We just want this to stay somewhat appropriate, please.”

Hange bounded forward. “We’re super excited to get to work with you, so please enjoy this experience! In your dressing rooms, you’ve all been assigned one of us to specifically focus on, so keep that in mind as well!” She winked, “I know I wouldn’t mind if someone wanted to get a little handsy.”

“Shut up Shitty Glasses.” Levi yanked her backwards with her shirt collar. “Don’t encourage the brats.”

Eren barely held back a snort at that. It’d been a while since he’d had such an unprofessional shoot. If nothing else, at least this would be some fun.

Hange broke free, immediately turning to whine at Levi. “Just because you don’t want to have fun doesn't mean I have to be lame and grumpy too.” She stuck her tongue out with a smirk before turning to the wide-eyed models. “Ignore him, he’s got a stick up his ass right now, but I promise he’s actually an okay guy.” She leered at the crowd, her eyes falling on a certain reckless model, “Especially if someone would replace that stick with something a bit softer. Now, go off and get dressed, I wanna start this party!” 

Eren noticed how Hange’s eyes landed on him, but he was too busy laughing his ass off at the comment to think about it. He managed to follow the rest of his friends away from her, but had to stop after turning the corner to catch his breath and calm down.

“Hange-” Erwin started to say as most of the models trailed off.

Hange spun around with a grin. “Don’t worry,” She put a finger to her lips, “I made sure to assign a cute one to you.” She glanced at Levi and snorted, “And I think I picked one that’ll make things interesting with Levi.”

Eren’s ears perked up at the sound of her pleased voice. He held a hand to his mouth to cover up any additional snickers and then continued on to where his dressing room was located. Good luck to whichever of them had to work with Levi. Hopefully it’d be Jean. Now that would be funny.

He wasn’t so happy however when he entered his room to see a cheerful note from Hange sitting on the table.

_Eren,_

_For the music video, you’ll be working with our Levi! He’s real moody on the outside, but he cares about the band and he works really hard! Even so… feel free to mess around with him. Like Moblit said, he has to go along with what you do! Interpret that however you’d like!_

  * _Hange_



_Ps: Don’t hurt him though, or I’ll personally tear you limb from limb_

Fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so I tried having the povs sort of overlap the same scene in this chapter. I haven't really done that before, so let me know if it was weird seeing Eren's side of a scene that already happened or if you guys liked it! Thank you for all the support on the first chapter, seeing your comments pop up in my inbox really just makes my day. 
> 
> I feel a bit odd saying thank you constantly, so please don't be upset if I don't respond to your comment. I swear I read and appreciate every single one!

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, a few quick notes. One, this is my first story on here, so if I fuck up on the editing/formatting, just let me know and I'll try to fix that up.
> 
> Second, this story is very much not planned out, so chapters will not be coming out at scheduled times. I basically just jot down ideas and let the story take me where it feels right. If I ever abandon this fic, that'll be made clear in a post, but I plan on finishing this, however long it takes.
> 
> Third, I'm definitely not the strongest writer, so if you have any critiques or ideas on how the story should go please feel free to write that in the comments! I make no promises that anything you suggest will happen, but it never hurts to ask.
> 
> With that, I hope you enjoyed this story, and I will hopefully see you all soon!


End file.
